I'd Come For You
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *SLASH* *LOGAN/REMY* Remy is taken into the Xavier Institute after weeks of living on the street. Remy had been abused and beaten, and continues to take it out on himself. Logan ends up wanting to help the other mutant remember what love truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I'd Come For You (inspired by the Nickelback song)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Drama

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)

**Warnings: **Angst. Fluff. Violence. Minor spoilers. Language. Perhaps a lemon in a later chapter…that is to be thought about.

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature…as are most of my stories. XD

**Author's Notes: **I had originally thought of this plot about a month back and then I discarded it because I thought it was a bit…unfinished. I couldn't think of anything I could do to improve the plot. But, just recently I thought back on it again and I actually figured out some things that I could do. So, I decided to give this story another try. I have only outlined two chapters thus far, because I am having a bit of trouble outlining the third one. It's hard what to decide to write about in a filler chapter. Oh well, I will figure it out eventually. I was originally thinking about making this an Mpreg story, but I thought that Remy was already going to go through enough hell in this story as it is. Haha. Well, here is the first chapter. As always, please no flames. Positive feedback is much appreciated and loved. Thank you! Enjoy!

**I'd Come For You - Chapter One **

* * *

New York was nothing like Remy had originally thought it out to be.

He'd painted an image of a bustling city and the sidewalks being so crowded that one couldn't make it to their destination without their personal space being violated. Instead, he'd somehow managed to trek end up in what appeared to be the bad side of town. Graffiti littered fences and the walls of buildings, and it wasn't seldom that a cat or some other rodent skittered across the street into an path of trashcans and garbage. Remy had wanted to get out of the neighborhood as fast as he could, but it stretched on for many blocks ahead.

Speaking of transportation methods, every single taxi driver refused to pick him up. He'd attempted to get a lift from one, but as soon as the driver discovered that he was a mutant (which was given away by his eyes), he sped off like a bat out of hell. It didn't really matter too much if he ended up having to sleep on the street tonight. Remy figured he had been through much worse, which was part of the reason why he was even having to rough it these past few weeks. He could count the number of times he's stayed in a hotel with one hand. Most evenings, he found solace in an alleyway or on a park bench.

Now, Remy was slowly making his way down one of the cluttered sidewalks, hands in his pockets; one wrapped firmly around a deck of cards. He didn't like the look of this neighborhood, so there was no way that he was going to trust the people residing in it. Remy was trying to avoid any kind of conflict; he had already been through more shit than anyone could ever imagine back when he was in the Thieves Guild. He was almost thankful he was exiled. The only worry he had was that some of the bastards apart of the Guild would eventually come and find him wherever he was to 'play' with him again like they used to. Remy was powerless against them, and all of their past attacks had left a big imprint on his future. Never again could he trust another human being. Even though the wounds have disappeared, the scars will always be a reminder of the hell he had to live through.

He let out a soft, shaky sigh and advanced on forward down the sidewalk. He hadn't eaten in a while…and he was lucky to occasionally run across an individual (who didn't detest mutants) who would lend him a few bucks to afford a decent meal. But if he was going to die---he promised himself it wouldn't be from starvation. He'd been through too much to allow himself to die from something so simple…so painless. There were days when Remy wished he would die by the hands of another Guild member, just so he could escape it all as soon as he possibly could. However, there was no way THEY would allow that.

By now, Remy was thinking about turning in. That was probably a mistake considering just how dangerous this neighborhood appeared to be. But the tired side of him was ruling over the judgmental side. He was so desperate for sleep at this point that laying amongst cardboard boxes sounded pleasant. Remy continued to walk for another minute or so before he spotted an entrance to yet another alleyway. He removed his hands from his pockets and rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning. As soon as he hit the ground, he would be out like a light.

Remy turned the corner, his face coming in contact with someone else's back. He inwardly groaned…this was going to be trouble. He was risking his very well being by just being out this late at night out here. The man turned around, and to make matters worse---he wasn't alone. There were two others behind him, equal in size---and that was massive. "Look what we got here. Must be our lucky day." He smirked and grabbed Remy's wrist, yanking him forward, earning a wince in turn. "He's awfully pretty for a man." He commented and nodded approvingly to his fellow gang members. "This is gonna be fun."

Remy's eyes widened slightly and he tried to pry his hand away, but then remembered the deck of cards in his pocket. He went to reach for them, but the man grabbed his other wrist. "What do you think your doing?" He obviously assumed that he had a weapon. Little did he know, it was much more deadly than any gun. "If you don't struggle, this will hurt a lot less."

"Non!" Remy didn't have time to say much else before he was pressed roughly against the brick wall, one of the other men slapping him hard across the face.

"Your gonna have to learn to keep quiet, or we'll make ya." He snickered. He had quite a few objects to stuff Remy's mouth with to silence him. While one man held Remy's arms over his head, one of the others tugged on Remy's belt, eagerly trying to get it off. Remy angled his hips in a more difficult position, growling and narrowing his eyes angrily. He was used to this type of stuff happening to him, so he didn't know why he was bothering to struggle. In the end, these guys were going to get what they wanted and Remy was going to be left even more broken than he already was amongst a heap of trash.

"Encule…" Remy mumbled through clenched teeth, arching against the brick wall to make getting him undressed as difficult as possible. "Get offa me!" Lately, a task such as getting a decent night's sleep was a pain in the ass. Another punch to the face, clearly going to leave a bruise. A whine was torn from the Cajun's lips as the man that wasn't occupied before tore open his shirt and let his hands explore his chest. It was a disgusting…degrading feeling. Having a strangers hands all over your body, touching you in ways that only a lover should.

"Step away from the child."

Four heads snapped in the direction from where the voice came; a woman with white hair. No normal human would be able to pull off that look naturally, so she was obviously a mutant. And no woman in the right mind would challenge three huge men to a brawl---unless she was a mutant. "Take a hike, lady! This is none of your business!"

"Perhaps not…" Her eyes went noticeably white. "But I don't want to have to do this." The sky gradually began to gather dark rain clouds, thunder clapping loudly a few moments later. "It would be wise for you to leave the boy be." A lightening bolt struck awfully close to their current location, all this woman's doing. "That is your warning."

The men growled and shoved Remy back, leaving him to prop himself up against the wall. "Shit, I shoulda known you muties would come after him!" They all took off running down the alley, out of sight within moments.

The woman walked closer to Remy cautiously. "Are you alright?" She asked looking into Remy's red-on-black eyes. Her expression showed nothing but concern, and she was the first person to ever be remotely interested in helping him. It was clear she had nothing but good intentions. "Here, let me help you, child…" She led him over to the car she'd parked a few yards away. Remy was in no position to be arguing. He would do almost anything if it meant getting him out of this hellish neighborhood.

---

Back at the Xavier Institute, all was at peace. Most students were tuckered away in their beds; while there was a few that were down in the kitchen sneaking themselves a midnight snack. Not Logan. He was standing on the balcony just outside his bedroom, relishing in the silent night with a good cigar. He had no problem with staying up a little bit later so he could smoke…in no way was he in a hurry to get to sleep. Most nights, he had nightmares…and that was something he felt he could easily live without.

A sigh slipped past his lips, looking out over the front yard. Nothing else was going on that was remotely interesting. Storm had just pulled up in the driveway; he had no idea where she had gone off to. What he wasn't expecting, was to see someone get out of the car after her.

Perhaps this was going to be interesting.

Logan arched a brow and put out his cigar, watching at the two walked to the front entrance, then disappearing from sight. He didn't recognize who was with her, and it was a bit too dark to tell from a far distance anyway. He waited a few moments before leaving his bedroom, only to meet Storm in the hallway, who was now alone. "What'cha bring back with ya this time?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Storm looked over in his direction. "Professor Xavier informed me of a mutant in need of my assistance. He was being beaten in an alleyway…and who knows what else. I just sent him off to a room for the night. He looked like he needed some sleep." Meanwhile, the Institute was able to provide the young mutant with shelter, clothing, and food…something that he seemed to have an absence from for a long while.

Logan crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe to his bedroom. "Must've done somethin' to get himself in that situation."

"I highly doubt that. He was begging for them to release him." Storm recalled, remembering just how helpless Remy's voice sounded when he was pleading. "I looked him over briefly, but they seemed to do a number on his face."

"They?"

"Three guys."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "I see." It was people like that he just couldn't stand. However, he figured since this boy was a mutant he would have been able to handle it himself. It was one of two reasons why he didn't…one, his powers sucked. Or two, they had made it impossible for him to use his abilities. "Yer lucky ya got there when ya did, I suppose."

"Indeed. I must be going now Logan…goodnight." She cast him once more glance before she advanced down the hallway silently to her bedroom.

Logan headed back into his own bedroom a few moments later.

He was sure he would hear more about this tomorrow morning.

**-End of Chapter One-**

**Author's Notes:** Agh. I hate introductory chapters with a passion. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed or…just poorly written. I really tried my best here. Why is it that I love to torture Remy like this? Oh, and I apologize if Logan is a bit OOC. It was kind of hard to write for him here…in fact this whole scene with him and Storm at the mansion was a bit of a challenge to write. Oh well, I finished it nonetheless. I would really appreciate some feedback…positive feedback! THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I would go ahead and say a teen rating for this chapter since nothing bad really happens. This chapter is just going to include the confrontation of the Professor and Remy…with a couple others present in the office as well. As for warnings, there might be some mild language.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all of the reviews on the first chapter. I really do appreciate it as well as all the support for me to continue writing this story. As I said before, I actually cast this entire plot aside for a month before I decided to try and think it over better and perhaps make a good story out of it. There is really nothing much more to say about this chapter---but I would really like getting some more feedback. Us author's live off of feedback! Positive feedback is much appreciated---whereas flames will be disregarded and laughed at. Thanks! Enjoy!

**I'd Come For You - Chapter Two **

* * *

This was the first time Logan had skipped breakfast in a long while.

After a quick session in the Danger Room (which usually took place while everyone else in the mansion was asleep), he walked to the Professor's office, clad in the same pants and t-shirt that had been practically torn to shreds from this morning's exercise. He didn't feel the need to change; he wasn't trying to impress anyone. He knocked on the door and didn't even wait for a response before he entered, knowing the Professor would have sensed who it was before he stepped in. "Mornin', Chuck." Logan greeted, nudging the door shut with his heel.

"Good morning, Logan." The Professor responded kindly and looked up from his paperwork, not thinking anything of Logan's appearance. It wasn't rare that he came strolling in looking the way he did. "What brings you here so early?" Though, Logan usually waited until after breakfast to make an arrival.

Logan walked over to the side of the Professor's desk, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Storm brought in a new mutant last night…late."

"I am well aware of that. She told me earlier this morning and she actually just left a few minutes ago to go and retrieve him." Xavier said, filing away some papers before he looked to the man beside him. "Seems like he had a rough night."

"I'd think so. Those thugs who attacked him must've had a reason."

"I wouldn't count on it, Logan. The only reason people need to attack mutants is because they are not of their own kind and don't accept what they are." Xavier sighed lightly and shook his head. "He was in the right mind to not use his powers, even if he was defending himself. The last thing he needed was more trouble."

Logan snorted in disgust. "Maybe it was that he couldn't use his powers."

"Perhaps, but do try not to press on the subject once he gets here. I am merely bringing him here to get to know him a little better and let him know that if he wants to make the Institute his home---permanent or temporary---if at all."

There was another light knock on the door. A short moment after, Ororo and the boy walked in, moving a little slowly thanks to the injuries he had acquired last night. Xavier smiled warmly, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk, which Remy hesitantly accepted. "Good morning. I'm pleased that you agreed to stopping by."

Remy looked down at the floor, Ororo remaining at his side. "Do not be afraid, child. Professor Xavier means well. He is only trying to help you." She rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Logan's nostrils flared. It was obvious that the kid had not bathed in days---if not weeks. Apparently he had been roaming the streets for quite a while. And since he was still alive, he knew how to rough it out and take care of himself if the situation permitted. That all could have changed last night if those thugs had gotten their way; taking advantage and beating the boy's frail body.

"Might I know your name?" Xavier arched a brow, the smile never leaving his face for the sake of making a good impression on the newcomer. The last thing he would want to do was discourage the mutant from staying here; because all were welcome with open arms.

"Remy Lebeau." He said, just loud enough for the others in the room to hear, looking up from the floor. Now that Logan could see the features on the young boy, he was almost wishing the he did change before he had decided to saunter into the Professor's office. Remy's eyes were an interesting color, red iris on black sclera; which is what would catch anyone's attention and signify that he was of the mutant class. Greasy auburn hair cascaded over his shoulders; high cheekbones; thin lips; and slightly tanned skin. The only thing on him that looked remotely presentable was the clothes; which he had borrowed from one of the linen closets. However, Logan couldn't pinpoint why Remy was wearing long sleeves with the way the weather was. If that was how he was dressed on the streets, he was surprised he didn't die from dehydration or heat stroke.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you." Xavier said and glanced to Logan, who hadn't changed façade since he walked in.

Remy didn't say anything in response. He wasn't going to say 'likewise' because he didn't know if he could really trust any of them, even though he had taken quite a liking to Ororo. If she said that all he was going to do was try and help him through this difficult situation, he had to try and give him the benefit of the doubt until he was given a reason why he couldn't trust him. It would take a lot to earn his trust, considering all the shit he went through back in Louisiana.

"You do not have to answer this if you do not wish to, but how old are you?" Xavier asked, looking at him expectantly.

"…Eighteen."

Logan's eyebrows raised. The kid was only eighteen and he was out living on the streets? That he found unusual and cruel at the same time. He didn't know what kind of sick bastard would do such a thing to him; or whether he got himself into that situation.

"My, so young." Xavier commented and leaned forward in his chair, fingers entwined atop his desk. "Remy I would like to let you know that you are welcome to stay here at the Institute if that is what you desire. If not, you have the option of declining my offer. We will not force you to stay---it is entirely your choice." He wanted Remy to know that it was his decision whether he stayed or went. There was absolutely no pressure. Though, it would have been in the kids best interest to stay at the mansion for a while in his currently weakened state.

Ororo gently squeezed Remy's shoulder reassuringly. "Please do consider staying, Remy. You would be in very good hands here." The boy actually found comfort in her voice and after a few long moments of silence he spoke up.

"Remy don' wanna be trouble fer no one…" His voice was filled with sadness, reverting his gaze back to the floor. "Don' wanna be a burden."

Xavier frowned lightly. "You will be neither of those things, Remy. We gladly welcome you into the Institute. You are no burden to anyone whatsoever."

A smile tugged at the corner's of Ororo's lips, her hand moving to rub his upper back slowly. Remy sighed softly, crossing his arms loosely over his stomach. "Oui…Remy'll stay…but not for long…don't wanna impose."

Xavier smiled once again. "I'm glad to hear that Remy, but you are most certainly not imposing." Logan stared intently at Remy, wanting to press for more information. He was certainly a mystery and was going to take a while before he warmed up to anyone here. "Now, I greatly encourage my students to further their education. All my high-school level residents attend the school just down the street. Would that be something you are interested in?"

Remy shook his head slowly. "Non. Remy never been to school be'fo…" His eyes sadly met with the Professors. "Don' wanna go." He had never had any real education since he'd lived on the street most of his childhood.

"That is fine." Xavier insisted and smiled. "I did notice that you have a few bruises and cuts…we do have a doctor on one of the lower levels---if you would like to get them checked out---feel free to go to him."

Remy instantly reached for his wrist when those words were spoken. "Non. Jus' fine. Don' need a doctor."

Logan narrowed his eyes, watching the boy grip his forearm, knuckles going white. "I still think ya should consider getting those looked at, kid." He spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

Remy looked at Logan for a brief moment and shook his head. "Remy fine. Dey will heal soon." He then looked away, back to Ororo, who was still rubbing his back comfortingly.

Xavier then blinked and chuckled lightly. "I almost forgot to mention. Remy, this is another one of the instructors here at the Institute, Logan." He gestured to the other mutant, still keeping his gaze focused on Remy. "You've already been acquainted with Ororo Munroe."

The younger mutant nodded lightly.

Xavier looked at Ororo. "Why don't you go ahead and take him into the dining room for breakfast. I'm sure he could really use something to eat."

"Remy not hungry, Professeur…"

Ororo looked at Remy as he stood up. "It would be best that you ate something, even if it is small. Now come, child." She smiled and rest a hand gently on the small of his back and led him out of the office, shutting the door behind them.

"He is really something, Logan." Xavier commented and began to file away some papers. "He's not like all of the others that come here. There is something about him that makes him so reserved…I would really appreciate if you took the time to get to know him. See what you can learn about him and help him move past whatever is causing him grief."

Logan shot him a look and snarled. "Why do I have to do it?" It came out a little harsher than he had intended. "He's already more comfortable with Storm. Why doesn't she do it?"

"He might have a little trouble discussing certain things with the opposite sex. I feel that he might be able to open up a bit more to you because you might understand better than Ororo." Xavier looked up at Logan. "I highly recommend you showing at least some concern and understanding so he will feel comfortable around here."

"Ya know what I highly recommend?" Logan asked as he walked for the door, finally uncrossing his arms.

"What's that?"

"Drawin' him a bath."

With that last statement, Logan left to head back up to his room for a shower of his own.

**-End of Chapter Two-**

**Author's Notes:** This is seriously probably the most fun I've had writing a chapter for a story in a long time. XD It took a couple hours, but that was only because I kept on getting distracted with other things and helping out a friend who is working on a story. I suppose I can go ahead and say a few things about this chapter if it puzzled some people. I refer to Logan as an instructor because he teaches Physical Education in X-Men Evolution. It is said I believe somewhere in Remy's biography that he has never had any official schooling in his lifetime. I do think Remy was eighteen when he got married to Bella Donna, and since this is taking place, I don't know, a couple weeks afterward…assuming he didn't have a birthday in that time frame. And also, I read somewhere that he refers to himself in the third person when he is uncomfortable. Well that's about it. I would appreciate some positive feedback. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Mature. There is some suicidal themes, so that's why it is mature. There might be some language---of course I always say that because I never know for sure. XD Until the chapter is completely finished that is.

**Author's Notes: **Well, I have outlined up to chapter five so far. I've been using these past few days to catch up on the whole outlining thing, and I have been pretty productive. I thought of quite a few things to throw in this story. Some of them are just fillers…some of them are just fluffy things that I cannot resist writing…some things are really angst-filled…and so on and so forth. I know I have a couple other stories to work on, but don't worry I will get to them eventually. I didn't forget about them. This story is the one I am most interested to write. So, I am trying to bring it along as quick as I can. I do appreciate the amount of reviews I received thus far and would love to receive more. Positive feedback is a writers best friend. No flames please, thank you. Enjoy!

**I'd Come For You - Chapter Three **

**

* * *

**

Logan had gone the remainder of the morning and afternoon without seeing Remy.

He was aware of the fact that as soon as the students got home from school, they were introduced to Remy. Though, he wasn't quite sure how that played out. He hadn't had the chance to ask Ororo, who appeared to be at Remy's side everywhere he went---except for his room. Logan had never spent that much time upstairs, so he didn't know what could possibly be keeping the boy occupied.

Now, everyone was sitting in the dining room, chattering amongst themselves; the food all laid out on the table before them. Everyone took a bit of everything, then leaned forward in their chairs as they began to devour the contents on the plate. "Hey," Scott spoke up after looking around briefly. "Where's Storm?"

Logan reached across the table, one of his claws extracted, stabbing it through one of the biscuits. "She's up getting the kid." He replied simply, bringing his hand back over his plate. "I understand ya met him earlier."

Some of the other students nodded, deciding to chime into the conversation. "He's really quiet." Kitty spoke before taking a sip of her water.

"He only said hello before he went back to his room." Rogue added on.

"He seems kind of weird to me," Evan said bluntly. He was known to always speaking his mind, even if it wasn't the nicest thing to say about someone or something. Logan's eyes narrowed at this comment as he dug into his food, then turning his attention to Ororo, who just entered the dining room, a solemn look on her face.

"Where's the boy?"

"He won't be joining us this evening. Said he wasn't hungry." The white-haired woman sighed lightly and took a seat in one of the vacant chairs. "He barely touched his breakfast this morning, and the fact that he isn't eating dinner concerns me."

"See! I told you he was weird." Evan said, pointing his fork in Logan's direction.

"Evan..!" Ororo snapped, angered at her nephews abrupt judgment. "Do not say such things about him. Give him time, he will open up to everyone." She shot him a warning look before she reached for the warm biscuits in the center of the table. Evan shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to greedily consume the food piled on his plate.

---

Logan followed a strict schedule throughout the day. Always after dinner, he meditated, then had a good smoke whilst watching whatever Hockey game was on television. There wasn't much to do after seven o'clock at the mansion. He rose from the floor, cracking his back and blowing out the candle he'd lit especially for his meditating purposes. He padded across the floor to his bed, plopping down on it, reaching into the nearby drawer for one of his Cubans. Biting into the end, he chucked the useless piece into a trashcan adjacent to his current position.

Logan lit the other end of his cigar, then flicked on the television, channel already set on ESPN. He sighed with contentment, crossing his legs at the ankles as he gazed at the television, the dull drone emitting from the speakers filled the room. This was always a good way to unwind at the end of a long day.

Then, an unfamiliar scent faintly tugged his senses.

He smelt smoke, but it wasn't from one of his Cubans. It smelled more like a cigarette; now he could smell a hint of blood as well. Logan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, looking out his open window. There was someone sitting down on one of the few benches scattered around in the front yard. At a first glance, he wasn't able to pinpoint exactly who it was, but after a moments observation it could be none other than Remy…since none of the other students in the mansion smoked…that he knew of.

Logan contemplated going out there, or going back to watching ESPN.

Xavier had wanted him to get to know the boy.

He supposed there was no better time than now.

Remy wasn't cooped up in his bedroom.

Logan set his cigar down in the ashtray on his dresser and strolled out of his bedroom after turning off the television. He passed Jean and Kitty on the way down the stairs, who didn't even look at him. He then walked out into the front yard, seeing the boy still sitting there. As he got closer, the scent of blood and smoke only got more intense. He narrowed his eyes, the grass rustling under his feet. He was wondering why he was smelling blood.

Remy's ears perked at the sound of someone walking up behind him. He quickly and hopefully unnoticeably slipped his pocketknife into his pocket, pulling the sleeve of his shirt back down over his tanned forearm. He finally took a much needed drag of his cigarette, then holding it between his two fingers as he sighed, smoke slipping from his lips. His hand was shaking slightly and his arm throbbed, and he was sure that Logan wasn't stupid. Though, he was going to play it off like Logan had nothing to be suspicious about.

"What ya doin' out here?" Logan asked, arching a thick brow and taking a seat on the stone bench next to the boy. He wasn't about to scold Remy for being outside with as late as it was. One, because it was only nine. Two, Remy had the freedom to do what he wanted. This was his home now too.

Remy remained staring straight ahead, tapping the ashes off the end of his cigarette. "What does it look like, homme?" he asked and took another long drag of the cancer stick. "Ya wan' one?"

Logan paused, keeping his gaze fixed on the side of Remy's face. He preferred cigars to cigarettes, but he almost felt as if it would be rude to decline the offer. "Sure." He didn't miss the soft hiss as Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a half empty pack, fingers brushing over the pocketknife; tingling with the need to carve more obscenities into his forearm. "Ya okay there?"

Remy nodded and handed the pack to Logan; who took one out and placed the rest on the bench between them. "Got a light?" Logan hated to be such a pest, but it was Remy who offered him the cigarette in the first place.

The boy brought a hand up, the tip of his finger touching the end of the cigarette; puzzling Logan. A split second later, it was lit. He let his hand drop, letting his head hang, staring at the grass below. Logan chuckled lightly, taking a drag of the cigarette before exhaling. "That's a useful talent." he commented knowingly. It was always a bitch to misplace a lighter.

"Not really." That was the extent of the response.

Logan took the time to admire the beauty before him. It was obvious he had taken a shower, because he didn't reek of sweat and garbage like he did this morning. The wounds on his face were properly dressed, the slightest bit of blood leaking through the bandage. One above a perfectly shaped eyebrow and another on the opposite side of his face near the corner of his lip. There was a noticeable bruise on his jaw, the wound taking on numerous sickly colors. The moonlight cast down on his long auburn hair, highlighting the many different browns and reds. His eyes were no less impressive. He didn't understand Evan; his judgments were completely off the wall. There was nothing that Logan could find that was imperfect about this creature…

Except for he knew where the blood stench was coming from. His suspicions were only confirmed when he spotted a small stain on his sleeve gradually getting larger. Remy seemed to notice that Logan was looking and tossed his cigarette onto the grass and ground it out with the heel of his boot-clad foot; then wrapping his slender fingers around his wrist, doing well in covering the newly self-inflicted wound. "Ya didn't come to dinner." Logan spoke up, looking away from Remy for that moment. "Why's that?"

Remy's expression darkened slightly, gripping his forearm tightly, trying to slow the blood that was leaking out for the moment. It was only natural that Logan would want to help him if he was hurt…he just seemed to be that type of person.

Not to let it just be ignored.

"Remy tol' Stormy dat he wasn't hungry." Ororo had taken the liberty of introducing everyone to him in their codename and real name. The codenames seemed to be a bit easier for him.

"Ya gotta eat somethin'." Logan pressed further. There was no excuse for the boy to not eat. It was bad enough that he looked to have gone without food for days---or weeks. Now that he had access to such pleasantries, he expected him to take advantage of that.

"Non. Remy don't."

Logan's lips tightened into a straight line. This kid was certainly stubborn. Though, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He was his own fair-share of stubborn. "What ya do there?" he gestured to Remy's wrist, which was still being held in a death grip.

"Oh…" Remy stumbled for some words. After mauling over his thoughts for a long moment he finally spoke. "Jus' hurt my wrist las' night. Dos' boys were a lil' rough." He managed a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood and hopefully get Logan off his back.

"Think ya should let me take a look at it." He insisted.

Remy snatched his hand back and shook his head. "Non!" he exclaimed. "Remy is jus' fine. Jus' hurt his wrist. Nothin' dat won' heal on its own. Nothin' serious." He was jumbling over his words again, saying more than he needed to.

Logan had already figured out what the other was doing, almost the second that he sat down. It wasn't hard to see. "Ya don't know that. Still thinking ya should at least go to Hank."

"Non. Don't need to go dere…tis okay." Remy closed his eyes and hunched over slightly. He was feeling lightheaded. "Remy t'inks he jus' need to go back to `is room now." He stood weakly, not bothering to take his cigarettes with him as he turned and walked back towards the mansion without any sort of goodbye to the other mutant still sitting silently on the bench.

Logan narrowed his eyes, putting out his own cigarette before pulling out another one from the pack.

He was going to need a few of these to even begin to deal with this kid.

**-End of Chapter Three-**

**Author's Notes: **I suppose this chapter was pretty fun to write as well. I have a lot of fun writing this story! As always, kind reviews are much appreciated. The more reviews I get---the more I am tempted to write. Of course I will write it eventually, but reviews encourage me. I would really appreciate reviews on my other stories as well---all Logan/Remy. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **There might be some language, because nothing explicit happens in this chapter. I am pondering some explicit material in future chapters though, I haven't decided quite yet. As for a rating, I will make this chapter teen.

**Author's Notes: **Haha. I am trying to make the updates come sooner---but I do have quite a few stories to work on to keep you readers busy. I cannot wait to do future chapters of this story because it is going to be filled with tons of fluff. I love a vulnerable Remy, and I love an over-protective Logan. There is nothing more that I have to say for this chapter aside from thanks to all those who reviewed. I would love to receive more! And remember, no flames please. If you do decide to leave a flame regardless, it will just be laughed at…and stress me out a bit. But anyways, thank you! Enjoy.

**I'd Come For You - Chapter Four **

* * *

"Whenever you are ready, Remy."

It has been a week since the boy moved into the Institute and still showed no sign of adapting to life there. He still didn't attend breakfast or dinner, didn't converse with any of the other students, and rarely left his bedroom. Up until now, he refused to participate in a Danger Room training session. Xavier has been wanting him to test him for a while just to see what he was capable of. None of the X-Men, nor Xavier have seen what his powers consisted of. Logan had only gotten a brief preview, but he didn't doubt that the kid could do much more.

Xavier flicked off the microphone and nodded to Logan, pushed a small lever up to Level Two (out of nine). "We'll start `em off easy." He then crossed his arms and stared intently down at Remy, who took a fighting stance in the middle of the Danger Room, not bothering to change the scenery for his first time. After all, the whole purpose of this exercise was observation.

A few steel panels in the wall slid up, various robots filing from the exposed entrance. Remy took a few instinctive steps back before he darted forward and directed a kick right at one of their heads before quickly whipping around. The discarded head posed as a soccer ball, striking another robot in the chest, sending it ricocheting back against the wall. Logan's eyebrows raised in astonishment, watching as the boy did a back handspring to skillfully reach the remains of the two robots he just destroyed. He took hold of three stray screws; the palm of his hand glowing briefly, sending a charge to the objects in his hand before he threw them in the direction of the three remaining robots.

The energy that resided in the bolts was so intense that upon making contact with the metal, they exploded. Remy quickly ducked out of the way to avoid any of the pieces from the three explosions hitting him, which he managed successfully. Logan chuckled lightly, keeping his gaze fixated on the younger mutant. "Maybe it was too easy." He remarked as he pushed the lever up to Level Six.

"I think you're right." Xavier reluctantly agreed. "But do continue to keep watch. We don't know just how much is really too much for him to handle. Be prepared to disengage the simulation if there is any indication of him struggling."

Logan only nodded before panels in the ceiling slid open, two steel tentacles emerging from their hiding place. Those things were always a pain the ass to deal with. More robots ran from the still open panels in the wall, now all various sizes. Some were even taller than Remy. Not only were they taller, but they were faster too. These ones actually made an attempt to fight unlike the other ones. Remy darted forward, dodging a few of the punches that were executed long enough to kick one of the smaller robots in the side, making it slam into one of the larger ones. Remy prepared to send a roundhouse kick to one of their heads as he had done in the previous level, but was grabbed by the wrist, mid-air, by one of the tentacles. He cried out, reaching up with his other hand to try and pry himself out of its grip, but that wrist soon had the other tentacle looped around it. Remy clenched his fists in pain, the cuts on his forearms opening back up again. One of the robots tugged at his ankle, urging the tentacles to lower him down a bit so they could get in a few good swings.

"Logan, turn off the simulation!" Xavier barked, but Logan held a hand up to silent him.

"Give `em a minute, Chuck."

Remy struggled to maneuver his hand in the right position, but eventually twisted his wrist to where his fingertips were pressed against the cool metal. The kinetic energy burned in his hand, it soon being transferred from his skin all the way up the tentacle, through the ceiling and down the other tentacle. He clenched his eyes shut before a loud explosion filled the Danger Room, reverberating off the walls and painfully into their ears. Logan's eyes widened, thinking maybe it was a mistake to allow the simulation to go on any longer.

It took a few long moments for the smoke to clear, but when it did, Remy was standing in the middle of the Danger Room, back where he started. He appeared to be fine, but a hand was wrapped tightly around one of his wrists. Logan only knew what that meant. He turned the simulation off completely, the charred remains of the robots and tentacles disappearing. Xavier grinned broadly. He knew now that he underestimated the boy. He flicked on the microphone. "Are you alright, Remy?" he spoke.

Remy gave a light nod before starting for the exit.

"Wait, do you mind staying a moment?"

Remy froze.

"Remy I am pleasantly surprised with your performance. I had not expected you to be quite this good. You exceeded my expectations and for that I am very proud of you." Xavier said enthusiastically as he leaned forward on the control console.

"Merci." Remy spoke softly, knowing they probably didn't even hear him. "Excuse me." he then took his leave quickly from the Danger Room and back up to his own bedroom. Logan bit back a growl as he watched him go, knowing the extent of the damage that was done.

"Well," Xavier started once the microphone was turned off. "He appears to have a lot of potential. He has very impressive skills for someone as young as he is." He turned in his wheelchair to face Logan. "His powers could be very valuable to our team."

"So yer sayin' ya might want him to be an X-Man?" Logan arched a brow, snorting lightly.

"That's exactly what I am saying. Though, the fact that he spends so much time in seclusion might be a factor in his decision to join or not. He has lacked participation in training sessions with the other students ever since he arrived. Who knows if he will be able to handle being apart of a team." Xavier mused. "That concerns me. Perhaps we should consider letting him go on the next mission."

"No way," Logan said defensively. "It's far too early in the game fer him to be goin' on missions. One lucky Danger Room session ain't gonna change that." Maybe he was just saying this because he knew just what the Professor meant about Remy always being cooped up in his room. Besides, he didn't think that Remy would have any interest in going. Going on a mission would require team interaction, and that isn't his strongest point.

"Maybe you're right." Xavier sighed softly. "He does need more training, regardless. It would be far too risky to allow him to accompany the other members on a mission when he is not prepared."

"The students wouldn't appreciate that anyway. Newcomer in the house goes on a mission within the first week of bein' here without even havin' to work fer it." Logan leaned back against one of the walls, staring blankly down in the Danger Room. He wondered how Remy, someone who was so physically weakened, could manage to be so agile. He was surprised that Xavier hadn't figured out the reasoning behind Remy wanting to be alone all the time. Though, Xavier knew his boundaries. It wasn't right to invade someone's mind, but even so, he had tried to do it the first time they met just so he could see where he came from and what he was dealing with. The walls in Remy's mind were too high. No telepath as strong as he could break them down.

"That is true. Perhaps in the meantime you could make an attempt to get Remy to come out of his bedroom. Whether it be just downstairs or off the Institute grounds completely." Xavier suggested thoughtfully, a light smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "If we are going to get anywhere with him, we have to teach him to be able to trust us. Trust is something he seems to have a trouble with. I still don't believe he trusts anyone here."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with `em?"

"Just try to get to know him better."

"He ain't much of a conversationalist." Logan said back, narrowing his eyes. He remembered the last time he actually sat down to try and talk to him. Remy spoke in one or two syllables. There was nothing to make a conversation out of. "Besides where would I even take `em?"

"I'm sure you can think of something."

"Tch. Fine." Logan said and immediately wishing he could shove those words right back into his mouth. He didn't know where he could take him, on the mansion grounds or not. "But ya owe me fer this one." he spat and pushed himself from the wall, heading for the exit.

"Try being as charming with him as you are with me." Xavier said, earning a growl in return. He then closed his eyes and began to speak through the mind link once Logan was too far away to hear his actual words. _"But in all seriousness Logan, he has a very fragile mind. It doesn't take a telepath to sense that. Based on his appearance and the wounds he sustained before he came here, I'm guessing he didn't have it too good back where he came from. As I said before, try and find out anything you can. Any little piece of information is helpful. In the end, I will do all I can to help him so he doesn't have to live in fear anymore." _

"Lucky fer you I just thought of somewhere I could take `em. Now ya just stay behind like a good boy and I will let ya know how it goes." Logan said aloud, knowing the Professor could hear him through the mind link as well.

Xavier sighed through the link. "Good luck."

**-End of Chapter Four-**

**Author's Notes: **I sincerely apologize if this chapter is short and crappy. A lot has happened and I don't feel very motivated to write at the moment. I just needed something to help get my mind off of things. My parents are getting a divorce. It turns out my dad has been cheating on her for several months and with several women. A lot is going to be happening around here, including me moving. Anyway, positive reviews are much appreciated. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Mature, because some of the things Remy says can be kind of graphic. There might be some language, and angst on Remy's part.

**Author's Notes: **Oh wow. I have gone over a month without updating this story. And even after I promised I would never take that long to update a story ever again. Though, I did go two weeks without updating anything. That surprises me. I tried writing everyday, but somehow just didn't get anywhere. This chapter is going to have a lot of interesting information in it and it might be longer than all of the previous chapters---which isn't so bad, right? I am very pleased with the amount of reviews I have gotten thus far and would love to continue getting some positive feedback. It encourages me to write more and update quicker. And remember, no flames please! Thanks! Enjoy!

**I'd Come For You - Chapter Five **

* * *

Deciding on where to take Remy hadn't been as hard of a task as Logan first thought it out to be. It was plainly obvious the kid didn't eat as much as he should have, if at all. He declined any proposition to come downstairs and eat for every meal that was offered at the Institute (which included the usual breakfast, lunch, and dinner) and the food that was brought up to him was later found in the garbage. Naturally, Logan wasn't going to tell Remy where they would end up going because he knew that he would be insistent on staying behind. Logan figured this would be the opportunity he needed to get to know more about the boy and maybe gain some headway on why he is the way he is; this depressed, miserable, distant, lonely human being.

Logan advanced up the stairs two-by-two and walked down the hallway, slowing his pace a bit as he thought about how he should approach the subject. If he just asked Remy to head out with him, he would get the answer he expected. No. If he forced Remy to go with him, the kid would definitely act like he was there against his will (because he would be) and there would be no way in hell that he would talk to Logan about anything.

He stopped outside Remy's door and knocked. "Can I come in?"

Silence lingered in the air for a few agonizingly long moments before Logan heard the soft reply. "Oui."

Logan opened the door, leaning against the doorframe as he observed the site before him. Remy was sitting there reading a book, but it was evident that he had been doing something else seconds prior. His hands were shaking, and his breathing was ragged; not to mention there was a tissue balled up in his fist, stained with blood. "What ya doin'?" he asked casually, already knowing the extent of Remy's reply beforehand. A lie.

"Jus' reading, homme…" Remy mumbled and turned the page as quickly as his shaking hand would allow. Logan couldn't help but wonder just what Remy did up in his room all day. He had mentioned before that he had never been to school and Logan didn't know if he was being too harsh by assuming whether or not Remy could read at all to begin with. "What are y' doin?"

Logan crossed his arms, mauling over something to say in his head before the moment could be dragged out long enough to officially be proclaimed awkward. "About to go out, and yer comin' with me."

"Quoi?" Remy arched a brow, looking over at him. Logan's sudden interest in him was puzzling, but knowing the meaning behind it would only frighten him even more.

"C'mon. Get yer shoes."

"Non. Tis' okay. Remy don't need to be goin' no where." Remy shook his head and went back to 'reading' his book. He was perfectly content with staying up in his bedroom. Anyone that seemed to give a damn knew that.

"In case ya haven't noticed," Logan started and walked into the room, nudging Remy's boots with the toe of his shoe. "I'm not a guy that takes no for an answer. Now c'mon. There's no way I'm gonna let ya waste away another afternoon."

"I already went downstairs f' y' trainin' session…dat's enough."

"Maybe fer Chuck, but not fer me."

Remy nibbled his lower lip. He didn't do good under pressure, and Logan certainly wasn't someone he wanted to mess around with. He was aware of what the other mutant could do, and vowed he would never piss him off enough to make him use those adamantium claws of his. "Y' so stubborn…" Came the quiet response as Remy closed the book and set it aside on the dresser, maneuvering himself so his legs swung over the edge of the bed, feet planting firmly on the carpeted floor.

A light smirk tugged at the corners of Logan's lips, hands slipping into the pockets of his faded jeans. "Remind ya of anyone?" he asked, arching a thick brow and pushing himself off the doorframe. "Meet me downstairs in five."

Remy shot him a look before he proceeded to slip on his boots, tightly fastening the laces.

* * *

"So what'll ya have?"

It was apparent that Remy was uncomfortable being out in public. He didn't like the loud atmosphere of the restaurant, nor the looks that people gave him because of his appearance. His eyes didn't conceal the fact that he was a mutant. His hands were resting in his lap, clenching and unclenching as his gaze occasionally flickered over to the knife sitting on his right. His fingers tingled with the need to grab it and pick up where he left off before Logan came and interrupted him. "Nothin'. Not hungry." Even the cup of water sat untouched on its coaster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" Logan turned over the menu in his hands and scanned the other delectable entries. "Now, what did ya say ya were gonna have?" His eyes flickered up from the menu to catch those of the other man sitting across from him.

Remy slowly folded his arms over his stomach, curling up slightly in the corner of the booth. He felt so out of place here, and wanted to go back to the comfort of his own room. "Cher, I'm not hungry."

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

Before Logan could say anything further to Remy, the waitress approached their table, pad in hand. "Yeah. I'll have a burger, medium rare---and he will have the same. Except make his well done." he gathered the menus and handed them to her.

"And for a side?" She asked, looking to Remy first this time.

"Fries. For both of us." Logan interjected, knowing Remy wasn't going to speak anyway.

"Alright. Your orders will be out shortly." She dismissed herself with a smile, leaving Logan and Remy alone at the booth once again.

Logan took a long swig of his cold beer, drumming his fingers idly on the table top. "Why don't ya tell me a bit about yerself?" It was a shot in the dark---but was the best he could do right now. Then again, no one really did well at a conversation starter after an uncomfortable silence.

Remy looked over at Logan, clutching at the material of his trench coat, wincing in pain at the stinging in his wrists. "Nothin' interesting `bout dis ol' boy. Why don't y' go `head and tell me `bout y'self."

"Didn't say it had to be interesting." Logan told him as-a-matter-of-factly, swirling around the beer in its bottle. "Besides, I asked ya first."

"Well…what y' wanna know?"

The feral mutant pondered this over for a moment. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries thanks a question he decided to ask. "How'd ya end up on the streets?" It might've been a little too personal, or just none of his business.

Remy remained silent, fumbling with one of the buttons on his jacket. With a shake of his head, he finally spoke. "Preferred bein' on da streets compared to dat hell I lived through back in New Orleans…"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What do ya mean?"

"I was…I was…" The boy faltered in his answer, not quite knowing how to piece it together without breaking down. "A member o' da Thieves Guild…da other members used to beat me, rape me…use me as a party favor." From the way Remy said 'party favor', Logan was only guessing its definition. Someone that was used sexually amongst a large group? That thought alone made Logan wanna hurl and reconsider having lunch altogether. That explained the cuts and bruises. He supposed that was the reason Remy wasn't much of a people person. Of course, it was understandable. It would be hard to trust anyone after having gone through all that.

"Is that…" Logan leaned forward a bit, so no one else would be able to listen in on their conversation. Remy already spoke quiet enough that he didn't have to worry about it. Thankfully, his heightened sense of hearing picked up everything the boy said without asking him to repeat himself. "The reason why ya cut yerself?"

Tears welled in Remy's red-on-black eyes, quickly wiping them away before they had a chance to fall. "Can we please jus' go home? Remy not in da mood to be out right now…" he asked shakily, pulling his jacket closer to his body. It was obvious he was uncomfortable about disclosing all of this personal information. He figured Logan would look at him differently now that he knew all this stuff about him. Nothing about it could be sugar-coated.

"Why do ya continue to do that even though that part o' yer life has ended?"

"Nobody wants me…" Remy replied just barely above a whisper. "I deserve to be `lone. T'anks to dem, I ain't gonna be able to trust no one no more." The tears finally fell, making twin paths down the boys tanned cheeks.

Logan leaned back in the cushioned seat, deciding against offering the kid a napkin. He would probably insist he didn't need it anyway. A sigh slipped from his lips, and he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what quite to say. If he didn't think it was awkward before, it certainly was now. He had sympathy for him yes, but he never knew what to do in these types of situations. That was usually Jean, Kitty, or Ororo's department. Hell, maybe even Xavier. No one ever really came to Logan when they needed assistance. "Look, kid, I---," he didn't know where to go from there, but the waitress returned at that very moment with their plates.

She smiled, setting the appropriate burger in front of Logan, and then in front of Remy. She didn't miss the fact that he was crying, but settled for keeping her nose in her own business. "Would you like another beer, sir?"

Logan focused on Remy for a long moment before turning his attention back to the waitress. "No, thanks. We'll just have the bill and a couple to-go boxes."

"Oh…" She took Logan's almost-empty beer bottle and nodded. "Alright then." She left quickly and a bit confused as she went to go retrieve the boxes and bill Logan requested.

Logan was complying with Remy's wish to go back to the Institute.

He wasn't going to torture him any longer by making him stay, especially when he was crying.

Even though Logan wasn't an expert at making someone feel better…

He never did well with tears.

**-End of Chapter Five- **

**Author's Notes: **As sick as it is for me to say this, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. XD For some reason, I love making Remy an emotional-wreck. It makes for a better story, right? I will do my best to update this story as soon as possible, and it probably will end up being soon, because these next few chapters are going to be particularly interesting. I have also concocted a few more plot ideas in my head. Some of them I like, some of them I am probably going to end up throwing out. Well, as always, positive reviews are much appreciated and loved. Positive reinforcement helps me to write faster---even though sometimes it might not appear so. XD Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I guess this chapter will be rated mature because there is more self-inflicted pain on Remy's part. There might be some language. If there is anything else I forgot, I am sure you will see it in the chapter once you read. XD

**Author's Notes: **Wow, this story has been put on hold for almost five months. It certainly doesn't feel like I have ignored it for that long, but apparently I have. My other one I've ignored for over six months, and still have to decide where to go with it. I do have to outline more of this story. I've only reached chapter eight. I outlined an entirely new story already, and it is going to be ten or eleven chapters; a relatively short story, I think. Well, maybe not because it was originally going to be like six or seven, but I extended it as much as I could. Back to this story, I am sorry that I made everyone wait so long to read another chapter. This is the chapter where the story takes a turning point. I am just so glad I didn't forget where I wanted this story's direction to go. Anyways, thank you all very much for all the kind reviews. I would really appreciate some more positive ones. If I ever feel discouraged from writing, it is everyone's positive feedback that encourages me to do so. Enjoy chapter six! No flames please! Thank you!

**I'd Come For You - Chapter Six **

**

* * *

**

An uncomfortable silence lingered between the two mutants the entire drive home; neither of them able to think of the right thing to say to make things less awkward. For the sake of being respectful, Logan didn't turn up the radio to drown out the sound of Remy's endless sobs. That very action would confirm that Logan didn't care to hear him cry. But that wasn't the case. He just didn't want the burden of knowing there was nothing he could do to help the kid, except maybe offer him a shoulder to cry on, not that he would accept it anyway. It was unmistakable the effort that Remy was putting forth to quiet himself, but to no avail did he succeed. Despite the numerous times he wiped his eyes, the tears continued to flow endlessly down his pale cheeks, a soft sniffle to follow. He was currently huddled in the corner, knees slightly drawn up, arms resting weakly over his aching, sick stomach. Aching due to lack of nutrition. Sick because of everything that was discussed over "lunch", and the very thought of Logan losing respect for him wracked him to the very core.

Logan gripped the steering wheel tighter as he pulled into the Institute gates, slowly making his way up the driveway and into the garage, which was currently open. Before the Jeep even came to a complete stop, Remy hoped out of the passenger seat, having already released the seat belt upon approaching the property. Logan kept silent, knowing there was nothing he could do to convince Remy to stay behind for a moment longer, not that he knew of anything appropriate to say, and not that it would do much good. Pulling the key out of the ignition, the feral mutant leaned back into the plush seat, a heavy sigh slipping from his lips. No matter how much he wanted to fight the urge, Logan figured it was the opportune time to think back on all that Remy had told him, regardless of how angry it made him.

He was _beaten._

He was _raped. _

Mauling over the details, it was enough to make Logan physically sick, not knowing how one could handle such cruel torture--and for so long. The Institute had to be heaven for him, but of course, with how Remy described New Orleans, anything was a safe haven in comparison. Here, he got to be alone, do what he wanted in the privacy of his own room, and actually have the opportunity to make friends if he so desired. Logan was only _assuming _Remy didn't have any of that before. However, part of Logan was thinking that maybe it wasn't healthy for the boy to be alone all the time…and he had the whole cutting issue to back up his claim.

"_Nobody wants me…I deserve to be `lone. T'anks to dem, I ain't gonna be able to trust no one no more…"_

With how torturously he was treated, that was the impression Remy got. That nobody wanted him. That he didn't deserve anyone. That he can't trust anyone. Logan mused for a few moments longer, sitting in the silence of the garage, hand coming up to rub his forehead as he delved deeper into his thoughts. The kid reminded him of himself, in a twisted kind of way. When he first arrived at the Institute, after the Weapon X project, Logan didn't want to make the mistake of trusting anyone to full capacity ever again, and the fact that he was on his own for so many years validated his assumption that no one wanted him. But that all changed, and he can openly admit (but more than likely won't) that the X-Men were responsible.

A wave of uneasiness swept over Logan; the scent of despair floating in the air still, but more faint, and more intense. Stepping out of the Jeep, he made his way into the mansion, immediately heading for the upstairs bedrooms; preferably the one that Remy was residing in. As he got closer, the strong, metallic odor of blood reached his nostrils, sending a cold shiver up his spine upon stopping in front of the door. "Kid? Can I come in?" A few raps to the door with one knuckle was all it took for the boy to respond, but it was hesitant.

_Desperate._

"N-Non! S-S'il vous plait!"

Logan jiggled the handle, only to find it was locked. Of course. Why should he have thought for a second Remy would make it easy for him? "Damnit, Remy! Open the door!" A hand slammed on the wood, a loud echo stretching down the empty halls. From inside the room, Remy jumped slightly, glancing at the door before redirecting his gaze back down to the task at hand--dirtied, silver blade slicing through a patch of unmarred skin, droplets of blood staining the carpet below. Every other time, Remy had been so careful about leaving behind any evidence of his wrongdoings, but nothing was going to get that to come out…at least that he knew of.

_SNIKT._

A brief slash to the handle was all it took in order for the door to open, pushing it in, the overwhelming aroma of blood washing over him. If the story Remy told him wasn't enough to make him want to double over, this would be what did it. Letting his claws sink back into his skin, Logan advanced closer to the other male, earning a surprised gasp in turn. "What in the hell do ya think yer doin'?!" It was apparent Logan had zero tolerance for people hurting themselves.

Especially someone who had already been through so much.

A lifetimes worth of pain, and he was only eighteen years old.

The boy turned, knife still in hand, only to be caught off guard by the angry mutant now in front of him, putting up a struggle, not allowing him to take hold of his wrists. Remy groaned in agony, the need to keep cutting itching his fingers. Shifting his arms, he attempted to shove Logan back, but instead the knife slashed a thin line across the strong mans chest, ripping right through the shirt and the skin beneath, a few thin streams of blood immediately seeping out from the newly inflicted wound. An agonized groan filled the bedroom, Logan stumbling back slightly out of reflex. Healing factor or not, he did still feel the pain, it just didn't last as long as a normal human being.

Remy froze.

Hands shaking, eyes wide, the knife slipped from his grip and fell to the ground almost soundlessly. "L-Logan, I-I…" He couldn't find the heart to form a full sentence, shock still weighing heavy on his shoulders. "Desole…Logan, I-," There wasn't much more he could say, but he ended up saying nothing once he saw the wound slowly knit back up until it was nonexistent. Remy sank back down onto the bed, still staring up into the angry blue eyes of the Wolverine. "I'm sorry."

Logan didn't even bother examining the damage done to his shirt, and now appeared unphased by what had just happened. The pain had passed, and dried blood was the only thing that proved the incident ever occurred. Kneeling down, Logan fished up the dirty pocketknife and stuck it into his pocket, not intending on letting Remy have it back. As much as he wanted to explode on the kid for being reckless with his actions, he remained calm, fists clenched at his sides. "Get into the bathroom…"

Remy didn't move, red pupils dilated, hands still trembling over what he had done as well as watching the wound disappear right before his eyes. He'd never seen anything quite like that, and both of Logan's mutant abilities how now been revealed to him. He felt lucky that he wasn't on the receiving end of those claws, thankful Logan only used them to get the door open. Thankful that Logan had a regenerating ability, for the guilt would be too much to bare if he'd actually succeeding in hurting someone that was only trying to help him. After all, no one had ever made an effort to do that before.

"Go Remy." Logan's tone was much more gentle this time around, and Remy didn't refuse. He slowly rose off the bed and made his way into the adjoining bathroom, only to have Logan follow behind moments later. As Remy took a seat on the edge of the marble countertop, the tears began to flow once more, stinging the ducts of his eyes before trailing down his cheeks.

Logan pulled out the first aid kit, which was supplied in every students bedroom in case of an emergency. Remy was lucky these weren't any deeper, otherwise he would have to go to the hospital, and things would only get more complicated from there. They would know he was suicidal, and naturally try to get involved. "Do y' not respect me no mo'?" Came the soft question, from the Cajun currently gazing, heartbroken, down at the tile floor.

"If I didn't respect ya, I wouldn't be helping ya."

It relieved Remy immensely to know Logan hadn't lost respect for him…since everyone else would have in this situation. He hadn't expected Logan to respect him anymore. He didn't seem like the type to get involved in any bullshit. "I should jus' leave…dat way I won' be a burden to no one no mo'. Nobody really wants Remy here. Remy only bring trouble da all o' y'."

Another silence in equivalence to the one Logan endured alone in the garage lingered in the air, Logan wrapping some gauze around the cuts on Remy's battered wrists. When Logan didn't say anything, that was when Remy tried to hop off the countertop, anticipating that Logan would just let him by so he could get to going.

Logan grabbed his arm, careful of the gauze he'd just applied. "Yer not goin' anywhere, kid." That statement alone wasn't going to get Remy to stay, so he continued. "I'll make a deal with ya."

Remy paused, eyelids lowered, he turned his head back to look at the other male, not knowing what to expect, so he listened--intently.

"If ya promise to stop cutting," Logan pressed on, looking at Remy through the mirror, hand still wrapped firmly around his scrawny arm. "I'll date ya." He remembered what Remy had told him earlier on in the day, and that is what led him to say what he did. Anyone that knew Logan knew that if he was saying something as serious as this, he wasn't going to go back on his word.

Remy snorted, shaking his head and turning his head away. "Non. Y' don' really wanna date Remy. Remy jus' be a waste o' y' time."

"Wouldn't have suggested it if I felt I would be wastin' my time."

The boy nibbled his lower lip, not knowing how to feel about the sincerity in Logan's tone; not knowing what to say in response. Was this just a way for Logan to try and get him to stop cutting? Was there any feeling behind it? Or was he just doing this out of pity?

"Let's go finish up our lunch." Logan's voice was what interrupted Remy's train of thought, pulling him out of his stupor.

"…Alright." The response finally came, a slight hint of doubt.

However, it was the answer to both of Logan's suggestions.

**-End of Chapter Six-**

**Author's Notes: **Well, this didn't take too long to write, which pleases me. I apologize if this isn't my best writing. Maybe it isn't smart to write when you are extremely tired (which I am). As I said before, I would really appreciate some positive feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
